1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric generator, that is, a device capable of generating electricity from a heat source. It especially aims at the exploitation of the thermal power generated by certain types of equipment, for example, a hot surface of an integrated circuit chip, a car muffler, the roof of a house, or any other hot surface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In certain mobile devices, for example, telephones, watches, or pacemakers, the use of piezoelectric microgenerators has been provided to generate electricity from the mechanical vibrations resulting from the user's movements. This enables to at least partially recharge the device batteries. A disadvantage of such a solution is that it cannot be used in the case of fixed equipment, for example, a television set or a computer.
Devices capable of directly converting heat into electricity by the Seebeck effect have also been provided. It has indeed been observed that a potential difference appears at the junction of two conductive materials submitted to a temperature difference. However, such devices have a very low efficiency. In practice, the use of the Seebeck effect is mainly limited to temperature measurement applications.
Thermoelectric generators with microturbines have further been provided, which for example comprise turbines having a diameter on the order of 4 mm and capable of being integrated in electronic components. However, such devices are expensive since they comprise rotating mechanical portions which are difficult to form.